1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air pump, and more particularly to an air pump that can stop automatically when an inflatable article is finished inflating or deflating by the air pump.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Air pumps are key components of inflatable articles, for instance, air mattresses, inflatable trampolines, inflatable sofas, large-sized inflatable toys or the like. Usually, air pumps are mounted inside the inflatable articles for inflating and deflating inflatable articles and also maintaining the pressure therein, so the inflatable articles are convenient to use and store.
Currently, a conventional air pump has a housing and a blower. The housing has an inlet and an outlet. The blower is mounted inside the housing and has a motor connected to an impeller. In operation, the motor drives the impeller to rotate at a high speed to generate airflow and change pressure inside the housing to achieve the inflating or deflating effect.
However, the conventional air pump still has many problems that need to be solved. Most conventional air pumps do not have auto-stop function so inflating or deflating work must be manually operated. Dependence on manual operation makes the device highly labor-consuming. Some conventional air pumps have auto-stop function, but only during the inflating process. Further, structure of the conventional air pumps with auto-stop function is complex and has many elements. Such structure may raise material costs for production and assembly and lowers productivity. Moreover, the impellers of the conventional air pumps are single-vane impellers so that work efficiency is limited and hard to increase.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an auto-stop air pump to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.